


There's No Place Like Home

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do I need an occasion to cook dinner for my wonderful boyfriend?”





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any, there's no place like home (the wizard of oz). 
> 
> I didn't use the quote in the fic, because no matter how much I tried I couldn't make it fit. :/

Alec shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the hook before walking further into the penthouse. “Magnus?” Alec called out. “Are you home?”

“Kitchen!”

Alec turned and made his way to the kitchen, smiling when he saw Magnus in his flowery apron and pulling dinner out of the oven. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. “Smells good in here.”

“I would hope so,” Magnus replied, untying his apron and hanging it back up before making his way over to Alec and giving him a peck on the lips. “I was in the baking mood and made some cookies.”

“What kind?”

“Chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal, snickerdoodle, ” Magnus listed off. “I was going to send you with some to the Institute tomorrow to give to your sister.”

Alec smiled again and pulled Magnus in for another kiss. “Need any help setting the table?”

Magnus waved his hand and the table set began to set itself, he then grabbed the pan on the counter and headed towards the table. “I’ve got this, how about you go get a bottle of wine for us to enjoy?”

“Which one?”

“Any one you like, darling,” Magnus replied. 

Alec opened the wine cabinet and looked at it for a few minutes before grabbing one at random and heading out to the table. Magnus had placed two candles in the middle of the table, and turned down the lights. Alec set the bottle down as Magnus produced two cups out of thin air. 

“Good choice,” Magnus said, nodding at the wine bottle as he took a seat.

“I didn’t really know what the occasion was, so I just grabbed one.”

“Do I need an occasion to cook dinner for my wonderful boyfriend?”

Alec could feel himself begin to smile and shook his head. “No.”

They started to eat, talking about their day in between bites. They downed half of the bottle before they finished their dinner. Alec started to get up to get rid of their plates when Magnus took his hand, stopping him.

“Can you sit for a moment? I have something I want to ask you.”

“I knew this was more than just a regular dinner,” Alec joked, taking a seat again. 

Magnus nodded and began to nervously play with his rings. “Yes, this more than just a regular dinner and I even have dessert made up for after we’ve talked.”

Alec looked more intrigued. “Okay. So what did you want to ask me?”

Magnus was quiet for a moment before reaching into his pocket. Whatever he grabbed, he kept hidden in his hand. “You know I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said. “And you know how much I love waking up next to you in the morning.” He opened his hand to reveal a key. “So I wanted to ask you if you would like to make things official since you’re practically already living here anyways, and move in with me?”

Alec looked down at the key in Magnus’ hand before smiling and pulling Magnus in for a kiss. “I would love to move in with you, Magnus.”

Magnus returned the kiss and handed over the key. “I lost my copy decades ago, so I had this made just for you,” Magnus said. “In fact, you don’t really need this at all. I’ve changed my wards so that you would always have access to here, even if you said no.”

“Why would I say no? This place has felt more of a home to me than the Institute has ever felt,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand in his and kissing him again. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
